Come Away to the Darkness
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: AU season 3. When Caroline sees Damon sitting in Bonnie's car and sharing a kiss with her, shortly after Abby is turned, she demands the vampire tell her what is going on. But Damon tells her it wasn't him. If it wasn't, who was it and why does he look like Damon?
1. an exchange of tongue

**Come Away to the Darkness**

AU season 3 When Caroline sees Damon sitting in Bonnie's car and sharing a kiss with her, shortly after Abby is turned, she demands the vampire tell her what is going on. But Damon tells her it wasn't him. If it wasn't, who was it and why does he look like Damon?

I only own Nikolas, Eva, Dean, Lily, Teddy, and Mitch.

* * *

Prologue

An Exchange of Tongue

* * *

Caroline sighed as she walked down the street from the local market. In her hand was a plastic bag containing ice cream and some strong alcohol for Bonnie and a few blood bags from Stefan for her and Abby, when the older Bennett awoke from her transition. The young blonde sighed as she turned the corner and then paused when she saw Bonnie's car parked outside the Grille. She could see Damon sitting there, dressed in his leather clothing and his dark hair covering his eyes. Bonnie was sitting next to him, their voices muted out by the glass. She frowned and was able to walk over when what Damon did next caused the blonde to pause and her brain to freeze.

The vampire leaned over, gently cupping Bonnie's cheek, and planting a kiss to her lips. The witch responded with kissing him back, her hand caressing his cheek and their foreheads pressed together before the vampire had her in his lap, their hands roaming over places Caroline was sure Bonnie would never explore with the freaking psycho. She had to know what was wrong with both of them.

Were they sleeping together?

Hopefully not since Damon turned her mom into a vampire.

Then what was it?

The blonde sighed and turned back to the car where she found Bonnie in the passenger seat, Damon nowhere in sight.

What was going on?

* * *

**I am putting 'How Far We've Come' up on the shelf. If anyone wants to take it over, be my guest. I don't have an inspiration for it anymore. So I decided to create this. I hate how the new season and the second half of season 3 of VD was after the winter hiatus. It's shit.**

**I'm sorry but I was hoping for a nice big wrap up to everything. The triangle, the Originals, everything. Julie Plec has fucked over a potential good series and Kevin Williamson I shake my head at you.  
**

**I don't own VD and I am actually kinda glad I don't because I'd be embarrassed. Anywho; I will continue to write fanfic on the characters of Bonnie, Rebekah, Kol, Tyler, possibly Elijah and maybe Jeremy. Everyone else, including the trio of dumbnuts known as Elena, Damon and Stefan, can suck my non existing cock.  
**

**Forgive anyone who still watches the show. I am venting.  
**

**Read and Review and I'm glad to have brought back Nikolas,  
**

**Izzie  
**


	2. like looking in a mirror

**Come Away to the Darkness**

AU season 3 When Caroline sees Damon sitting in Bonnie's car and sharing a kiss with her, shortly after Abby is turned, she demands the vampire tell her what is going on. But Damon tells her it wasn't him. If it wasn't, who was it and why does he look like Damon?

I only own Nikolas, Eva, Dean, Lily, Teddy, and Mitch.

*I changed Nikolas' maternal family surname. Auron was giving me too many FF-X feels. Now it is Anderson.

Enjoy.

* * *

One

Like Looking in a Mirror

* * *

Caroline kept her eyes on Bonnie as the other girl took a sit next to Elena. They were having a girl's night at the Grille after all that happened. Bonnie had not been up to it but the blonde vampire was desperate for her to let it out. She wanted to know how long Damon and Bonnie had been sleeping together; if that was the case. The young witch had not spoken a word to anyone within the past few days. Abby had left, not said a word to even Jamie after all that had happened. And honestly, Caroline was every bit of ashamed of the woman as Bonnie was. But right now she was curious, too curious as to what was going on in her best friend's head.

Bonnie hated vampires. Well she hated them all but tolerated Caroline and an extreme amount of tolerance for the Mikaelsens and Salvatore brothers.

"Care." She turned her head towards Elena, the doppelganger looking at her friend with confusion. "You okay? We've been calling you for the past ten minutes. You blanked out."

If she could blush, she would do so. "I'm sorry about that," she sighed and ran a hand though her hair. "Just wonder about things."

Elena nodded, "With Tyler?"

"Yes," Caroline lied.

Bonnie just shook her head and went back to blowing soda bubbles in her cherry coke. A throat cleared and the three turned their heads to see not just Klaus but Kol as well. The younger Mikaelsen was looking at Bonnie with curiosity and the older seemed to be searching for something in the three of them.

"Hello lovelies." Kol greeted with a grin. "How about I buy all a drink?"

"No thanks." Bonnie snapped.

"You're sure?" the vampire tilted his head to the side, "It will be fun."

"Why are you even still in town? I was sure you'd turn tell and leave by now." Caroline said with a dismissing wave of her hand.

"I'll have you know, strumpet, that I don't run for danger," Kol answered with a smirk as Caroline frowned at the term thrown at her, "I seek it out."

"That can't be good," Bonnie muttered.

Klaus just gazed at the three of them. Elena, as always, resembled Tatia, but there was nothing else there aside from that, minus the stringing along of two brothers, tearing apart a family. That was a total mirror image for him. That seemed to be a Petrova trait. Tatia started it, Katherine, Isobel and Elena continued it. He was just waiting for Elena to pull that mistake of having a daughter while still young.

That he would be needing her blood anytime soon. Hybrids could wait.

For now.

He shifted his gaze onto Caroline. The blonde was pretty, beautiful but vain. His attraction to her had faded and he only liked doing it just to raise out of her. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved being someone's center of attention yet she was brave enough to put it aside and put her friends first. Elena may think she could do it, but he was certain she had nothing on the baby vampire. She put her vampiric existence on the line to save the Salvatores from her brother for Elena. That was a friend.

The very thought of sacrificial friends brought his eyes to Bonnie. He could remember when she first displayed her powers, in the Salvatore Boarding House when he was using Alaric's body. He had not just seen Bonnie that day. He had seen the only witch he would ever give his heart to. The only witch who held onto it even in death. He saw Emily Bennett in her and it had left him speechless.

There were moments when Bonnie and Emily intertwined in his eyes. Now was one of them. Both the witches could raise their eyebrow at him and seem to read him. He remembered when she was younger, when he could spy on her and not be caught by Shelia. He had introduced her to jazz through vinyl records and giving her his record player because Emily had said music calmed her, relaxed her soul. He looked closer at the girl. He had never noticed until now. Her eyes were the same hue as Elijah's, if not brighter. He could see the passion running through her gaze, the magic spark.

He highly doubted it was possible for her to have any of his family's traits.

Could it?

"Bonnie!" the hybrid and his brother, as well as the others turned at the sound of the voice. A teenage boy rushed over to them with a look of glee in his features. He was no older than fifteen years old, dressed in a stripped black and navy thermal and dark blue jeans and a messanger bag on his shoulder. His hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were a blue color. The young witch held a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "Bonnie!" he cried into her chest.

"Hey there!" she said with a smile, a real smile. Caroline and Elena stared a glance. Who was this kid? The boy pulled away and grinned. "When did you get here? Where's your family?"

"Mom and Dad are unpacking. Nico and me decided we were gonna explore the town." He grinned up at her. "I felt your magic," he told her shamelessly and glanced over at the other supernaturals. "I suppose I should introduce myself."

"That would be a good start," Caroline offered.

The boy smiled, a blush staining his cheeks. "My name is Teddy Anderson and I'm a friend of Bonnie's."

"Teddy," Caroline said and smiled when he blushed again, the color going from pink to an almost red shade. "That's a cute name."

"Well Teddy is a cute boy," Bonnie spoke and ruffled his hair.

Teddy stepped away and suddenly his eyes widened when he whirled around. "Oh no! He's gonna be so mad at me. I just left him there."

"Who?" Elena asked.

"My brother," Teddy answered and grasped at the ends of his hair. "I just left him at the bookstore. Oh no, he's going to be so mad. No worse-he's going to be worried sick! He hates it when I run off and don't tell him."

"Teddy," Bonnie said and bent down, cupping his face. "Take a deep breathe and breath sweetie."

The blonde nodded and closed his eyes, breathing in through his mouth and out through his nose. After six times, the three vampires could hear his heart rate going down. He opened his eyes and smiled gently.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Bonnie said.

"So how do you know Bonnie?" Elena asked, curious as a moth to the flame. She didn't know how burned she was going to be in a few moments.

"We're kinda bonded," Teddy smiled. "Not magically but family wise."

"Oh yeah? Are you her cousin or something?" Caroline teased.

"No," Teddy shook his head. "My family are kinda like her in-laws."

There was a pause. In laws?

A laugh caused them all to turn. Damon and Stefan stood there and it had been the raven haired man to laugh. "That's hilarious. Witchy doesn't have much family."

"Damon." Elena warned but it was too late. Damon groaned as a painful aneurysm was applied to his skull. Elena turned to her friend, "Bonnie stop it."

"That's not me." the witch said.

"Yeah because it was me," said a new voice and Damon almost screamed before dropping to the ground, revealing a face. Stefan's eyes widened and Caroline had to look between Damon and the newcomer who looked at Teddy. "You're in so much trouble when you get home."

Teddy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Mom and Dad will think otherwise," muttered the young man.

"Okay that's it!" Damon declared and shot up turning to the newcomer. "You and I are going to...who are you?"

The newcomer smirked, the gesture somewhat identical to Damon's own. As a matter of fact, almost everything about him screamed Damon. The raven hair, bright blue eyes and facial features were like looking at a teenaged version of Damon to the others, minus Stefan who felt like he was back in his human years, staring at a seventeen year old Damon Salvatore. Damon frowned and reached out to poke the boy's cheek, watching the irritation flash in his eyes.

"Seriously what kind of trick is this, judgey?" he asked looking at Bonnie.

"It's no trick Damon," Bonnie snapped.

"So who are you?" Damon demanded once more. The look-alike scoffed.

"I'm the reason you should never procreate again." Damon raised an eyebrow. "It's seventeen years late but congratulations Damon, you're the proud father of a vampire-witch hybrid. Don't let it go to your head too quickly."

Damon was almost certain he was going to faint, especially when the younger man who resembled him stepped around and planted a kiss on Bonnie's lips and pulled back with a smile. "Three nights has been too long, so have you missed me beautiful?" he asked.

Bonnie laughed. "Maybe," she teased.

Caroline swallowed her 'meep' sound. Maybe it hadn't been Damon. But the better question now was, who did Damon have a child with? If that's true of course, she thought.


End file.
